In the related art, as such a type of measurement device, a test system that tests a wireless data packet transceiver as a device under test is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The device of the related art described in Patent Document 1 includes a transmitter, a receiver, and a controller/processor, and tests a device under test (DUT).
The controller/processor can suppress transmission for returning an acknowledge signal until a predetermined number of valid data packets are received from the DUT, until a predetermined time interval has elapsed, or until a predetermined number of valid data packets at a data transfer rate are received from the DUT by controlling the transmitter and the receiver.
With this configuration, the device in the related art can reduce time required to perform a test without deleting necessary steps or without impairing integrity of the test.